The Beginning
by CalyRose
Summary: Cailan's thoughts at Ostagar and his reasoning for keeping Alistair away from the fighting. Warning: Character death


Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.

* * *

"Your Majesty, Duncan has returned with the newest recruit."

Cailan nodded towards the Warden who had went ahead of Duncan and the new recruit to inform the King of the leader of the Grey Warden's return. The Warden strode off towards the main camp and Cailan walked towards Duncan to greet him and his new recruit. As they came closer he was surprised to see it was Bryce Cousland's daughter, his youngest child. He knew Bryce well and didn't expect that the man would have accepted Duncan recruiting his daughter no matter how much the Grey Wardens are respected. With a frown on his face the royal took a closer look at the young woman, exhaustion weighed heavily on her, her complexion was pale and her dark eyes seem to hold worlds of grief and pain. What had happened to make the young Lady Cousland look so?

As the duo grew closer Cailan quickly put on his public face and heartily greeted Duncan and the youngest Cousland. He was stunned to learn of her family's death by the hands of Rendon Howe. Turning his back on the two Wardens his thoughts were in turmoil. Howe was a recent acquaintance of Loghain's which was a troubling thought, the thought that his most trusted advisor, let alone father in law, could have had something to do with the death of the Cousland's was disturbing. He vowed to the young woman that he would turn his armies north to deal with the matter of her family's murder. The Lady Cousland gave a small smile and thanked him but there was doubt both in her and Duncan's eyes. The King himself had to admit that things had been going a trifle too well. He was a mess with politics; he let Anora usually deal with such things, on the battlefield however he did know a few things.

Cailan watched the two Wardens' walk off a little ways before separating with the young Cousland off to find the other recruits…and Alistair. The royal's thoughts became troubled at the thought of his half brother. He knew that having no heir himself that Alistair was his rightful heir, no matter that he was a bastard. He trusted Duncan to keep him out of the battle as much as possible, yet there was only so much one could do; Alistair was after all a Grey Warden.

While Duncan sent the three new recruits and Alistair out into the Wilds on a mission for the Warden's Cailan met with Loghain, and argued with him once again. Loghain was determined to try and keep him out of the battle but in his own mind being at the head of the army with Wardens was exactly where he was supposed to be as King of Ferelden. For once he would not back down to his wife's father determined to stay at the head of the army with Duncan and the rest of the Wardens. Loghain finally capitulated and gave Cailan the perfect way to keep Alistair safe.

It was nightfall by the time the Wardens returned from the Wilds, looking a little worn but otherwise fine. His eyes watched the interactions between Lady Cousland and Alistair as they approached the kennel master. It appeared in the short amount of time they had known each other his brother and the Lady Cousland had grown close. That was good, from all accounts Cousland was a strong woman and if the battle went badly and against all his hopes otherwise he perished or his army did Alistair would need someone strong to help him through his grief. She would also make an excellent partner for his half brother.

Duncan paused to speak with him to let him know that he was to put the recruits through their test to become Wardens. Cailan nodded at the Warden leader and requested that he and Lady Cousland, if she passed the test to become a Grey Warden, join him to discuss plans for the upcoming battle. He saw the puzzlement in Duncan's eyes but he nodded his assent before moving on to join Alistair and the recruits.

It was only a short time later that Duncan appeared with Cousland, the only recruit to pass the test to join the Wardens. It still baffled him that no one knew what this test was and the Grey Wardens were extremely tight lipped about their order. With a sincere smile he congratulated the young woman on her acceptance into the Wardens, as she thanked him the King looked her over noticing minute changes. She seemed a little harder than she had this morning and yet at the same time the sadness and defeat that had hung over the young Cousland was lifting, he wondered if that was due to his half-brother.

Cailan turned to Loghain who once more complained about his fascination with the Grey Wardens. The royal merely rolled his eyes and demanded that his father in law speak his strategy. As Loghain outlined the plan and spoke of lighting the tower it was the opening he had been looking for.

"We shall send the new recruit and Alistair to light the signal."

He watched the confusion on the young noble woman's face, "Your Majesty, if it's a simple task it's something I can do myself."

He determinedly shook his head, "No this is too important a task. We will need both you and Alistair." And should the worst happen than his brother would be able to carry on the Theirin line, Eamon would make sure of it although with any luck this battle would be the last and Darkspawn would vanish back into the deep roads.

* * *

Cailan and Duncan walked the lines of the army, the King pausing to speak with soldiers and Duncan with his Wardens. Cailan smiled, with any luck this would be the last battle and he could do as he promised Lady Cousland - turn his army north to deal with Rendon Howe. The royal sharply pulled his mind back to the present and the battle.

The Darkspawn rushed forward and the battle was joined. Cailan fought alongside Duncan and the other Grey Wardens, and yet no matter how many Darkspawn they killed more came to take their place. The same was not holding true for his army. His eyes lifted frantically for an instant to the tower that should have been lit by now. The battle had been raging for what seemed hours; surely he had not sent his brother to his death in trying to keep him safe?

The King continued to fight with Duncan, ruthlessly cutting down Darkspawn. A trembling of the ground caused him to look around for an Emissary only to find something much worse, an ogre. Turning his attention to the beast he tried to battle it, to take it down, only to have it sweep him up in hand. Cailan let out a moan of pain as the beast squeezed tightly. Desperately his eyes lifted to the tower. It was lit! The signal was lit! Than it sank in, the signal was lit and there was no Loghain. There was no help coming. The ogre squeezed tighter and he cried out. Maker help Ferelden, Maker help Alistair and the young Cousland. They were to be the country's only hope. As the ogre crushed his body King Cailan Theirin's last thoughts were of his half brother with a silent prayer that Alistair take the throne and help the country they both so loved through the terrible times that were to come with the Blight. For there was no doubt in his mind now that this was a true Blight. What a fool he had been.

* * *

A/N: So this story idea has been banging around in my head for a while. I always wondered why Cailan would send Alistair off to light the signal fire, it supposedly being a 'safe' job and keeping him out of the fighting. This is kinda my insight into Cailan's thoughts.


End file.
